


there's a lien on your dreams (that keeps you going under)

by adorkable



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Когда Квентин сказал: «Хорошо, я могу это устроить»...Сердце Питера пропустило один из суматошных ударов. Даже оно не поверило в такую удачу.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> когда мозг говорит, что пора писать новое стекло... пора писать новое стекло.
> 
> незаконченный вип у которого нет шансов получить продолжение, автору жаль

— Тебе не стоит ему доверять.  
— Да, а кому стоит?  
— Я серьёзно, Питер.  
Как будто кто-то из них был в состоянии вспомнить о шутках за последние полгода.  
— Перестань.  
— Пите...  
— Заткнись! — впечатал кулаки в стол, покрутил головой до противного хруста. — Заткнись, — уже тише, но не извиняясь, лишь ставя на место: — я знаю. Я всё нахрен знаю. У меня нет выбора.   
— 

Хорошо обставленная квартира но выглядела неживой. Питер, проходя из коридора в гостиную, а оттуда по высокой лестнице наверх, всё пытался перестать касаться пальцами каждой мелочи. У него не появилось страха что-то сломать. Он всё ещё не верил, что осмелился придти. И его пустили.   
Квентин представлялся ему кем-то из старых фильмов про мафиози. Им кланялись, платили вовремя, у них старались ничего не просить, потому что проценты... такие проценты мог позволить себе не каждый.  
И Питер не знал, чем бы мог отплатить, но всё же пришёл. Бэн учил его чему-то подобному, чему-то из серии: за спрос денег не берут.  
— Няньку оставил за дверью? — вместо приветствия.  
— Уже давно не нуждаюсь в сопровождении.  
— Да? — во взгляде издёвка, и её больше, чем в этом «да». — Ладно, вижу, ты серьёзный, хотя так и не скажешь. О чём речь?  
— Мне нужно доставить кое-что в тюрьму.  
Квентин на этих словах захлопнул ноутбук. Сложил на нём руки, Питер взглядом только и успел зацепиться за одно из колец (не обручальное), прежде, чем снова посмотреть ему в глаза.   
— Сам не хочешь?   
Он бы и с радостью, но Мэй, Мэй нельзя так просто оставлять. Да и не мог Питер просчитать подобные ходы наперёд. Остаться убеждённым в том, что оказался бы там, где нужно.  
— Так вы _тоже_ не можете?  
Тоже. Хорошо разыграно.   
Цокнул языком, разочарованно. Потянулся к ручке двери, ладно, разговор окончен, здесь больше нечего ловить.  
Квентин зацепился, потянуло его по фальшивой леске.  
— Стой.  
Приказ незнакомому человеку. Подростку, в возрасте которого некоторые люди ошибались даже с трёх попыток.  
— Что за тюрьма. Что доставить.  
Питер выдохнул, стараясь сделать это незаметно, медленно, так, словно всё пошло по заранее намеченному им пути. Но не пошло же, все эти вопросы-колья от Квентина не значили ровным счётом ничего.  
— И, главное, — пальцы пробежались стуком по крышке ноутбука, у Питера от этого звука сдавило что-то под лопатками: — как ты планируешь платить.  
Оделся специально во всё самое изношенное, то, что не жалко выбросить, но могло ещё пригодиться.  
— Боюсь, что денег от меня лучше не ждать, — решил сразу вырвать из себя правду. Дальше могло стать только хуже. Зачем же тянуть? Ситуация и без того не представлялась хоть немного радужной.  
Квентин откинулся на спинку кресла.   
Ленивый взгляд не вызывал доверия. Питер подумал, не обдолбаный ли тот был. Ну, проверить никак бы и не получилось. Да и какая разница? Он сюда пришёл не за подозрениями или осуждением, а только лишь за помощью. Которая с каждой минутой становилась всё дороже.   
Квентин мог попросить что угодно. Питер мог отказаться. Только вот у Питера не было никаких других вариантов (не считая того самого, где и он попадал в тюрьму), а у Квентина вариантов было дохуя.  
— Ладно, у меня, как ты можешь догадаться, и нет к ним жажды.  
Сказал он, сидя на золотой горе.  
— Так что отвечай на первые два вопроса.  
Питеру стоило бы спросить: а что с оплатой?  
Питер мог бы сказать: нет, давайте решим, какой будет расчёт.  
Питер... Питер был Питером. Он ведь и не подозревал, что разговор мог дойти до этой точки. До точки, где Квентин соглашался. Тот самый Квентин Бек, о котором точно не слагали легенды.   
Все рассказы о нём происходили на плохо освещённых улицах, пьяными голосами, потому что трезвые люди не всегда достаточно смелые для пересказывания жести этой жизни.  
Или той жести, что мог устроить (и устраивал) Квентин Бек.  
— Ну? — начал подгонять, хотя поза осталась расслабленной.  
Удиви меня, расскажи мне свой секрет.  
Но не вздумай ожидать ничего подобного в ответ.  
Удивлять Квентин умел лишь в отрицательном смысле. По крайней мере, именно так за последние пару лет понял Питер.  
— Это не самый быстрый разговор.  
Квентин кивнул ему, предлагая сесть. Питер с опаской приземлился на стул, казавшийся музейным экспонатом.   
Вдохнул, выдохнул, посмотрел на чуть трясущиеся руки, спрятал их в кармане худи, с трудом перестал дёргать ногой.  
Питер, ещё раз, вдох-выдох, — повторил про себя.  
— Вы же знаете Тони Старка?  
Квентин с заметной задержкой кивнул. Не хотел признавать подобное знакомство? Или пытался вспомнить, что случилось с Тони за последнее время?  
Случилось-то много разного дерьма.  
К примеру, Тони попал за решетку. Сразу по нескольким обвинениям, ни в одно из которых Питер не верил. Не верил Питер и всё ближайшее окружение Тони. Так что ему требовалось помочь, там, в несвободе. И единственный способ, казавшийся реальным, находился в руках Квентина. Или, точнее, в его связях.   
И на этот «убой» притащился почему-то (запоздало пришедшая в голову мысль) именно Питер. Ему определённо больше всех надо. Или он единственный, кто точно не поверил ни на секунду в то, что Тони расстрелял тех людей, что Тони устроил тот поджог, что Тони...   
Никакие результаты экспертизы не могли убедить Питера в том, что Тони Старк виновен.  
Всё, что Питер мог сделать — помочь ему за решёткой.   
И пусть, если устраивать всё стал бы Квентин.  
Какая теперь разница?  
— Он находится в тюрьме.  
Квентин кивнул ещё раз. Весь последовавший за этим рассказ он молчал, и под конец почти перестал реагировать. Питер только изредка проверял, не заснул ли Квентин — неотрывно смотреть ему в глаза на протяжении этого слишком длинного (и слишком личного) монолога казалось чем-то некрасивым и неуютным.  
Стоило только вернуться тишине, как Питер понял, что начал дышать быстро, а ведь не бежал. Сердце всё билось и билось, хотелось в ответ вдарить себе кулаком по грудной клетке, в попытках утихомирить предательский стук.  
Он не врал, не лукавил, рассказал всё честно, так, как видел сам. Так, как наверняка видел Тони.   
Будь Питер в кино, уже бы бросился перед Квентином на колени, впиваясь в ткань его брюк пальцами. Некрасиво бы ползал по полу и размазывал бы слёзы по собственному лицу, заикаясь рыданиями.  
Питер уже прошёл эту стадию. Ему приходилось запираться в школьных туалетных кабинках, выходить на не своей остановке, срываться в ближайший проход между домами — лишь бы окружающие не видели, как Питер ломался.   
Так что он начал и закончил рассказ на спокойной ноте. Всё, что он сказал, звучало, как крик о помощи (или едва заметный шёпот?), но в случае отказа он бы не сломался снова. Сил на это уже не осталось.  
И когда Квентин сказал:  
— Хорошо, я могу это устроить.  
Сердце Питера пропустило один из суматошных ударов. Даже оно не поверило в такую удачу. 

— 

После разговора пролетело несколько недель. Питер отчётливо понимал, что ничего не летело, время растягивалось, как та жвачка, что лепили под сиденья спортивных трибун.   
Он спасался, как мог. Помогал Мэй (занимаясь доставкой документов; она каждый раз строго смотрела на него, прежде, чем отдать очередную папку с бумагами, в чтении которых Питер не был заинтересован), помогал Нэду, помогал Стиву, помогал Наташе, изредка даже помогал Джонни. Удивительно, но именно помощь Джонни действительно отвлекала. Видимо, потому что Питеру приходилось с головой уходить в формулы и расписывать другу элементарщину.  
Старательно не считал дни, не смотрел в календарь мобильного, ошибался в датах, когда приходила очередь писать их на листе бумаги во время занятий. Но каждое утро в голове дёргало напоминанием: после встречи с Квентином Беком прошло семнадцать дней. Изо дня в день, точнее, чем часы. Организм Питера плевать хотел, что желал забыть хозяин — мозг усердно работал, продолжая делать невидимые зарубки на потолке спальни.   
— Есть новости? — как-то спросил Нэд. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на бутерброде, продолжавшем оставаться целым.  
Да, Нэд, отлично играешь, может, хочешь принять участие в школьной постановке?  
Школьники вокруг шумели настоящим роем — невозможно разобрать и слово. Масса, способная проглотить и выплюнуть любого.   
Питер прочилкал ногтем по столу, уводя себя от разговора. Не вышло.  
— Нет.  
Его бесило это. Своим «нет» не подсказывал Нэду ровным счётом ничего, но сам с чего-то (резко, как ударом баскетбольного мяча в спину) подумал, что проиграл. Именно Нэд отговаривал его и предостерегал. И именно Нэд, в случае неудачи, первый бы (и единственный) узнал, что в итоге.  
В итоге, пока что, — только пока, Питер всё же отказывался принимать полное поражение, — происходило ничего. Никаких новостей. И к Квентину он больше не заходил.  
Нэд только покачал головой непонятно, не выбрав никакой конкретной эмоции. Ему было Питера жалко — без вопросов. Он был готов подбодрить Питера — не подвергалось сомнению. Думал ли он, что Питер поступил глупо и самонадеянно? Пожалуй. Боялся ли, что Питер за свою наглость (или что там у него заиграло, подростковый максимализм? Смешно) должен поплатиться? Чёрт, да даже Питер так думал. Но думал лишь перед сном, старательно вгоняя себя в очередной кошмар.  
Туда, где у Тони в дрожащих от нервов пальцах виднелась зажигалка.  
— Ты же понимаешь, малыш, это всё ради тебя, — сообщал исправно. Со слезами на глазах. Питер смотрел на него сквозь мутную завесу, отказываясь верить даже собственным сновидениям.  
Им нельзя верить, как бы сильно они не жаждали убедить его в виновности Тони.  
— Питер, — позвал Нэд, нерешительно возвращая в реальность.  
— Что?  
— Пойдём ко мне после школы?  
Собирать конструктор? Или что ещё можно было делать? Питер едва не начал морщиться. Дружба дружбой, но ему требовалось что-то посерьёзнее, чем развлечения, на которые решался Нэд.   
— Нет, извини, дела.  
Это «извини» не горчило, Питер искренне попросил прощения. За то, что ему стало скучно с Нэдом, за то, что Нэд не понимал проблемы, предпочитая думать, будто Тони в жизни Паркеров был кем-то проходным, легко поддающимся замене. Питер с радостью бы начал думать точно так, но не выходило. Спустя всё это время у него никак не получалось поверить в эту идиотскую иллюзию.  
Какая глупость.  
Из школы в тот день Питер выволок себя чуть ли не за шкирку. Протащился до платформе, завалился в вагон, ощущая себя пьяным. Пьяным от усталости, и голова с каждой минутой тяжелела всё сильнее от избытка мыслей, что никак не получалось никуда выплеснуть, словно желчную блевоту из скрученного болью желудка.   
В районе пошёл не в сторону дома. Телефон сел, наушники преградой от внешнего мира остались в ушах. Так что первый гудок он нормально не услышал, а второй пропустил почти намеренно.   
Бедро не раскололось болью, тело не отлетело пушинкой в сторону. Ничего не произошло, кроме потока брани, да продолжительного гудения.   
Питер так и стоял, как вмурованный в асфальт, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места.  
Пока его за лямку рюкзака не поволокли в сторону. Взгляд всё же оторвался от мелькавших машин, грязного асфальта, людей, пробегавших мимо. Оторвался и упёрся в тлевшую сигарету, зажатую между знакомых (и когда только успел так хорошо разглядеть?) губах.  
Квентин говорил ему что-то. Питер не слышал. Из наушников лилась тишина, а из самой головы так и текла во все стороны труха белого шума.  
Квентин сделал ещё одно движение, небрежно (или даже слишком отточено) — достал из левого уха Питера наушник и повторил:  
— Ты не здесь живёшь.  
Не вопросом, констатацией факте вернул Питера в противное здесь и сейчас.  
— Нет.  
Квентин затянулся, отпустил потрёпанную жизнью лямку, зажал сигарету между пальцами и выдохнул. Спасибо, что не в лицо.  
— Что это было?  
— Попытка самоубийства?  
— Про просьбу свою уже забыл?   
Продолжали перебрасываться вопросами. Старые знакомые, добрые приятели.   
— Что? — тупо спросил Питер. Умно спросить не позволяло состояние.   
— Просьба, — повторил Квентин. Затянулся ещё раз, решил, что накурился, пустил бычок в полёт. Питер проследил до самых искр. — Тони Старк. Это же ты ко мне приходил недавно?  
Недавно.  
В очередной раз стало понятно, что у Квентина времени, в отличие от Питера, было достаточно. Это не его утягивало куда-то в темноту, туда, откуда лучше бы не возвращаться.  
 _Слышишь, Тони? Это всё из-за т..._  
— Паркер? — очередная попытка пропинговать его.  
Квентин отказывался замечать, что Питеру было не до него прямо сейчас. Что момент упущен, точнее, момент, не был упущен, упущен лишь сам Питер. Квентину никак не удавалось заземлить его, потому что сделать он это пытался идиотскими вопросами.  
— Пойдём, — о как, почувствовал? Или разглядел в глазах что-то сильнее слов?  
Завёл в ближайшее кафе, посадил за столик, на втором стуле уже висел пиджак.   
Питер старался проморгаться, освещение позволяло больше фантазировать, чем видеть.  
— Кофе и чизкейк. Мне повторите, — показал на пустой бокал от вина.  
Ещё и вино пил один. Питер-то что здесь забыл? Какой к чёрту кофе и чизкейк? Понятно, что Квентин заказал для Питера — больше никого рядом не обнаружилось.  
Что потом? Отсос в туалете этого заведения? Саднящие губы и обещание, что скоро Тони выйдет на связь?  
Питер закрыл глаза, вдохнул старательно, через силу, так, что в груди на затяжной миг заболело. Готов пойти на подобное?  
Видимо, готов, раз появилась подобная то ли фантазия, то ли мысль. Он же сразу сказал, что денег не было. Какие ещё варианты? Здесь дело не заключалось в просмотренных фильмах. Хотя, хотя...  
Кофе помог разлепить губы, обжог язык, Питер даже не дёрнулся. Чизкейк ел медленно, не растягивая удовольствие, а продолжая продумывать. Стоило бы что-то сказать.  
Не мог придумать, что. Квентин напротив пил вино и общался с кем-то по телефону, скользил по экрану пальцами, набирая строчку за строчкой. Питеру подглядывать не хотелось, какая разница, что там, в чужой жизни. Эта жизнь была не из интересующих его.   
Кофе осталось до половины чашки. Питер только тогда понял, что принесли тот просто чёрным, без сливок, молока, без украшений и лишних добавок, способных лишь вызвать б _о_ льшую жажду.  
Сыпанул сахара, начал громко размешивать, чем привлёк внимание Квентина.  
Тот поправил рукав рубашки, в этот раз чуть голубоватой, но даже это осталось почти незаметным.  
— Полегчало?  
— Да.  
В горле застряло «спасибо». Может, зря он Питера сорвал с асфальта, как цветок какой-то? Может, стоило оставить там, позволить случиться чему-то не самому приятному, но вполне типичному? Очередному акту агрессии. И Питеру бы полегчало.  
Правда: ему полегчало от кофе и сладкого.  
Опустился на землю, но в этот раз не врос в неё опять, лишь упёрся, в состоянии пойти дальше.  
— Дай мне свой номер.  
Питер продиктовал.  
— Жди, я напишу. Или позвоню, — облизнул каплю вина с нижней губы, смотря в телефон, позволяя Питеру разглядывать себя в этих подробностях.  
— А...  
Не договорил. Не нужно было.  
— Я помню. Ты узнаешь, как будут новости.  
Питер кивнул, решил, что дальше продолжать сидеть незачем. Думал, что у Квентина всё же назначена встреча, освободил место, занятое без подобного права.   
— До связи, — попрощался Квентин.  
Только на кивок сил и хватило. Нервно.   
Плутая, дополз до дома, проскользил в комнату мимо Мэй, не желая отвечать на её вопросы.   
Перед сном мозг подкинул что-то новенькое: _«ты не здесь живёшь»_.  
Не вопрос.  
Он, Квентин, знал. Питер не успел испугаться или напрячься. Короткая мысль лишь помогла ему заснуть быстрее, но не крепче обычного.

— 

Стив не замечал Питера, как не замечал плесень, медленно, но верно захватывавшую потолок его офиса. Как муху, что летом беспрерывно билась в стекло лишь в надежде на спасение, а получала мучительную и нелепую смерть. Не замечал, не замечал, не замечал.  
 _Да провались ты_ , — из раза в раз думал Питер. И продолжал приходить. У них двоих механизм общения не сломан, но погнут, что та рама на велике Питера из четвёртого класса. И велосипед вроде ездить может, но с вечным этим заносом влево, неизбежным и неспособным никого рассмешить.   
Как говорил когда-то Тони, Стив видел в Питере слишком много себя, а этого страшился сильнее, чем следовало. И что, разве не был весь город населён такими вот Питерами-Стивами, что похожи на тебя в неумении налить кофе не обжегшись, в том, что в поцелуе обязательно нужно голову уводить направо, в том, как общение с другими людьми приносило облегчение, да только временно? Конечно, так и было. Питер находил себя во многих, но не смел цепляться за это смутное узнавание.   
Ему нужны были рядом те, что не походили на него. Не напоминали о том, какой же он в самом деле.  
И Питер не видел себя в Стиве.  
Жаль только (да нихрена не жаль на самом деле), что Стив продолжал гнуть эту самую раму, делал каждую поездку-общение всё сложнее.   
Стив не скучал по Тони? Скучал. Стив жалел Тони? Ещё бы. Они, блядь, были лучшими друзьями с младших классов. Вместе прогуливали уроки (потому что Тони настаивал), вместе цепляли старшеклассниц (потому что Тони уверял, что с ними проще), вместе поступали в университеты (и где-то на этой точке рассказов о прошлом Тони утверждал, что едва не пустил слезу, поняв, что Стив сбежал от него в другой университет), вместе отмечали первую свадьбу Тони, первый развод, вторую свадьбу, второй развод...  
Питер ухмыльнулся всему тому, что успел за столько лет услышать.  
И вместе со Стивом Тони отметил свою третью свадьбу. Пеппер стала последней его женой. Пеппер теперь заключена в кольцо семейной жизни, в то время, как Тони закрыли в квадрат тюремного заключения. Где там этот крестик, чтобы выиграть? И желательно выиграть за другого человека.  
Мимо пролетел Баки, лицо чистое, свежевыбритое, видно даже в мутном стекле. Питер успел посмотреть на Стива, на то, как тот старательно и медленно отвёл взгляд от монитора компьютера. Галочку в голове поставил? Мол, да, на месте, пришёл, и рожа не разбита. Может даже запаха перегара не учуять?  
Питер промолчал, погрузился опять в воспоминания.   
Стив в суд не приходил. Вечно у него появлялись отмазки, как сколы на плохо прокрашенной дверце автомобиля. Некачественную работу по сокрытию подобных улик Питер уловил ещё с первого раза. Но не упрекал Стива.  
Не упрекал никого. Даже не пытался. Понимал, что в ответ мог услышать самое разное. Даже составил список очевидного. Там были и шипящие огрызки про возраст, и про незнание всех фактов, про обычную занятость, про нежелание видеть друга в подобном положении.  
Питеру, что, хотелось видеть Тони раздавленным?  
Он, может, как думали другие, наслаждался подобным зрелищем?  
Видом стиснутых кулаков, напряжённой шеи и взглядом, пустевшим от слушания к слушанию.   
Нет. У него сердце рвалось, стёсывалось из раза в раз, как коленки об асфальт. Но Питер не сам летел вниз, его толкали чужие руки.   
_На, получай, что, мало тебе? Тогда давай ещё, раз в предыдущие разы не понял._  
Мэй заваривала ему успокоительный чай, а Питер им каждый раз поливал единственный стоявший в комнате цветок. Тот покорно впитывал каждую каплю и даже не думал помирать. От запаха травы Питера воротило. Он тогда сбросил вес так, что почти испугался, впервые за долгое время остановившись взглядом на собственном отражении.  
Вот тогда и начал активно носить всё самое мешковатое, способное обхватить тело со всех сторон, создать и комфорт, и лишнюю преграду, и видимость того, что у Питера всё под контролем.  
Нихуя у него не было даже намёка на этот контроль.  
Ладно, где там тёплые воспоминания? О том, как Тони помог Мэй и её благотворительной организации сначала едой, потом одеждой, а осмелев, так начал и просто выписывать чеки.  
Мэй в первое время приходила домой лохматая — пока ехала из центра помощи всё не могла перестать мучить волосы: накручивала на пальцы, вбивала у корней, начёсывала, короче, бесилась радостно изо всех сил, стараясь уложить в собственной голове, что у неё появились деньги, что её собственная мечта сбывалась, пусть даже кусочками.  
Позади, за хлипкой стенкой зашумела машина, Питер вздрогнул, удержал себя на месте, хотя тело и пыталось вскочить, да броситься прочь.  
Стив отмер тоже, посмотрел на него взглядом. Взглядом и всё. Не было у него названия нормального, подходящего определения. Тяжело.   
Представил, как Стив оторвался от своего раздолбанного кресла, подошёл поближе, и стиснул Питера в объятьях. Так, чтобы дышать нечем, чтобы вцепиться в хлопок рубашки, позволить себе размякнуть до самых уголков глаз, дать слезам покатиться вниз, спрятать их в клетчатой ткани.  
Машина дала о себе знать ещё раз. Баки что-то недовольно кричал, хотя больше поддразнивал. Может, он и правда не пил вчера, обычно у него голос тихий, как рычание собаки, готовой броситься без предупреждения на любого. Даже на Стива.  
Отвлечься Питеру хотелось уже от всего, теперь даже от хороших воспоминаний. Он для этого сюда и приходил исправно.  
А когда ещё всё было нормально (а было когда-то действительно нормально, Питер?) заглядывать в мастерскую получалось редко. Да и не казалось ему тогда здесь интересно, не появлялась надобность глушить бесконечную работу внутри себя, а теперь уж, когда работа эта касалась постоянных нервяков, Питер нуждался в дозе.  
С языка так и не слетало: «дай мне отвлечься».   
Стив понимал, зачем Питер приходил. Ругаться он не любил, выпроваживать Питера никогда не пытался. Вот игнорировал он мастерски. Даже Мэй так не умела, а ей следовало бы поучиться, ведь каждый подобный молчаливый бойкот заканчивался провалом с её стороны.  
И всё же взгляд отвёл. Потянулся за очередной бумажкой. Зачем только ему нужны эти бесконечные и бестолковые горы? Выдохнул недовольно, как это могли сделать лишь родители, что до утра ждали возвращения своих детей, а те завалились в квартиру в начале четвёртого утра: пьяные, весёлые, неспособные вести себя тихо. Вроде как и в безопасности, но неплохо бы влепить подзатыльник.   
Во рту стало сухо. Захотелось выпить. Хотя бы пива.  
Резко вспомнилось, что пару дней назад его угостил кофе Квентин. Сухость никуда не делась.   
В этой коморке, что Стив продолжал из принципа звать кабинетом, не стоял даже кулер. Питер сжал язык между зубами, надавил не слишком сильно, но и не нежно, пару раз, пока слюна не появилась. Сглотнул с трудом.  
Стив закончил, чтобы он там ни начинал. Бумажка легла в один из ящиков стола, такого древнего, что тот мог бы уже начать рассказывать байки из склепа.  
Ждать ненавидел, но понимал, что в жизни без этого пустого времени никак не получалось. Ждать Стива раздражало, Питер не скрипел зубами, а очень хотел. Хотел выйти в основную часть мастерской и начать херачить по окнам разводным ключом, осыпая себя осколками. Да, ему не чинить хотелось. Сегодня уж точно.  
— Ладно, пойдём, — сдался Стив.  
Питер даже нашёл в себе улыбку, и ему было не жалко её показать. 

— 

В день, когда с незнакомого номера пришло сообщение, Питер уморил себя так, что читал одним глазом. Другой предпочёл не открывать и оставить половину лица впечатанной в подушку. Сон не рукой сняло, а сорвало судорожным вдохом.   
Он здесь, здесь, я наконец-то могу написать ему, зная, что всё до него дойдёт.  
Питер отправил в ответ сразу несколько сообщений. Палец постоянно срывался на приветственный _«малыш»_ , на визитную карточку. Для Тони Питер с самого начала был именно малышом, и даже умение разбираться во внутренностях машин или сложных университетских формулах, не могла заставить «малыша» исчезнуть из лексикона Тони.   
Да и ладно.   
В переписке сразу условились: Тони не пытался выпытать, что сделал Питер. Что конкретно (и при чьей помощи) сделал Питер для этой телефонной связи.   
Осталось лишь держаться изо всех сил за надежду, что Тони в состоянии был стать скрытнее обычного, не хвастать телефоном и не давать его никому взаймы.  
Питер про это решил не писать. Обижать Тони, лицо которого нельзя увидеть, казалось ещё одним нарушением закона.  
Переписка вышла короткой. Тони нетипичными для него буквами (просто потому что не любил писать сообщения) пообещал, что не станет пропадать.  
 _Теперь-то, благодаря тебе, мелкий._  
До утра сердце резало счастье. Тонкое, колкое, заставившее в скрученных пальцах до последнего удерживать край одеяла. Питер дышал с трудом и всё разглядывал потолок.   
Все зарубки оттуда пропали, вновь появилась возможность увидеть совсем уж старые звёзды. Почти переставшие светиться.  
Ему они были не нужны. Глаза в ту ночь светились ярче солнца, да только освещать оказалось нечего. Занятия Питер едва не проспал. Мэй распахнула дверь в комнату, впуская свежий воздух и мелкий дополнительный заряд энергии. Даже она чувствовала себя иначе, хотя Питер ни о чём не успел сказать.  
И не планировал в ближайшее время. Этот секрет собирался держать при себе, как замёрзшего котёнка под отворотом куртки. Чувствуя его дрожь и стараясь не начать дрожать в ответ.   
Она даже поцеловала его в висок, позволила окунуться в запах духов и пообещала, что на ужин они съедят что-то тайское. За пределами дома, мешавшего в последнее время почувствовать себя спокойно. Питер радовался новому дню, что пусть глаза и упорно отказывались держаться открытыми. На языке впервые не появился привкус сожаления.   
Не запоминал, как добирался до учёбы. У шкафчика уже караулил Нэд, прижимал к себе учебники, единственное, но лишь временно ценное в этом мире. Питер решил, что можно и не тянуть, поделился:  
— Тони на связи.  
— Ого, чувак! — почти пискливо от недоверия. Ладно ещё не заверещал, как чайник.  
— Сказал, что всё в порядке.  
— А. А что это значит?  
Локтем неудачно стукнулся о дверцу, сам-то не подумал, что оно значило, это «в порядке». Что Тони не пытались свернуть шею? Не пытались изнасиловать? Угрожать? Вымогать что-то? Было ли что вымогать там, где, от свободы только и остался, что расплывчатый силуэт...  
Да, поторопился, обрадовался так, что ничего и не заметил, — горько похвалил себя.  
Во второй раз врезался локтем в дверцу уже намеренно, жаждал немного боли, заставлял переключиться. Незачем сейчас тратить время на всю эту жалость к себе. Да и откуда она? Что он-то сделал? Ничего. Как и Тони.   
— Как минимум то, что Бек выполнил свою часть сделки, — увильнул, не врезался. Почти красиво, но бесполезно.   
О, Питер, а ты уже приготовился выполнять свою? Знаешь, в чём она будет заключаться?  
Вдох застрял где-то, стало больно между рёбер. Глотать камни и то легче. Раз-два-три. Давай, блядь, давай, переставай сейчас же.  
Нэд ладонью надавил ему на плечо, привлекая к себе, распознал приближающуюся панику.  
— Я здесь, Питер.   
Легче не стало, но и тяжелее тоже.   
— Спасибо, — откликнулся сухим ртом.   
Честно приготовился воткнуться головой в шкафчик, уже не понимая, что собирался оттуда достать. Мимо прошла компания, громко ржали, обсуждали девчонок и не стеснялись показать всем, что они не пустое место.   
Питер зажмурился. Перезагрузиться и всё, и дальше делать вид, что у него обычная жизнь, а не вечный режим ожидания. Ожидания какого-то пиздеца, судя по всему.  
На уроках отвлекался и мог лишь фантазировать, как хорошее настроение испарялось с его кожи всё быстрее. И надо же было Нэду спросить подобное. Конечно, надо. Он в этой жизни старался оставаться точным, даже если точность эта могла выбить из орбиты других людей. Не со зла же. Питер ведь тоже не со зла огрызался на него, прекрасно понимал, что служило причиной подобного поведения.  
А Нэд всю эту желчь благородно принимал прямо в раскрытые ладони, потом выливал в сторону, а руки мыл. И всё, как будто ничего плохого не успело произойти. Всё ещё друзья, всё ещё лучшие. Только Питер ощущал себя уже на чужой территории. Как будто разделило это событие с Тони не только жизнь самого Тони, но и Питера.  
И все мысли о Пеппер упорно игнорировал.  
Если бы ей было нужно, да, Питер? Она бы наверняка нашла способ связаться.   
Теперь ты подарил его ей, хотя и сам не понял.  
 _Блядь._  
Так и точно. Как бы ни хотел спрятать ненадёжное соединение с Тони, не вышло бы. Нельзя оставить жену без внимания. Без какой-то вести. Без подтверждения того, что Тони ещё находился на земле, что его не попытались на два метра вниз опустить.   
Хотелось оттянуть одеяло внимания на себя. Какие идеи? Проговориться Тони о том, как к нему в руки попал телефон?  
 _Отличная идея Питер.  
Да?  
Да. Для конченого долбоёба. Он в тюрьме, а ты на свободе и показываешь, что мозгов у тебя совсем не осталось._  
С другой стороны, телефон. Как за него можно расплатиться? Только, мозг, давай без эротических фантазий, слишком всё это близко к Тони, который, как отец Питеру. В прошлый раз были лишь мысли про «расплатиться», а теперь уже как будто смотрел кто-то через плечо и выжидал.   
Да нет, не надо. Стоило побыть ещё немного умным, пока время позволяло. Пока не начала подкатывать паника, накрывать его своими ледяными руками, сдавливать шею и тянуться поцеловать, да только не наслаждение подарить, а чтобы высосать из лёгких весь воздух и оставить на полу в позе, что вроде как и поза эмбриона, и поза полного бессилия. Питер силы пока не потерял, хотя приготовился к такому.   
Теперь пора бы начать готовиться к чему-то пострашнее.   
Или не был Квентин таким чудовищем? Ведь про многих можно понарассказывать. Лежать ночью без сна и придумывать собственные кошмары, а потом посыпать ими головы другим людям, заставляя жадно глотать каждое слово, подводить к обрыву, с которого, кто знал — сам прыгнешь или тебя толкнут однажды.  
У Квентина был телефон Питера. Осталось только ждать звонка, верно?   
Или любого другого сигнала: приходи, пора платить.  
Как Ланнистеры, Питер, они же тем и славились, что всегда платили свои долги. Ничего в этом сложного.  
Так от чего же так резко противно стало находиться в собственной шкуре? До того противно, что одежда казалось наждачкой — одно неверное движение и больно, больно. И уже не так, как нужно.   
Посмотрел на себя в зеркало. В туалете больше никого. Огромный пропуск в виде помятого плюшевого жирафа отлично поместился в раковине.   
Смотрел на себя, а видел чужака. Выглядел хреново, паника выползла наружу бледностью, осталась у всех на виду изжеванными губами, волосы в разные стороны (спасибо за привычку, Мэй, а чего-то полезного не нашлось?).  
Пальцы сомкнулись на шее жирафа, пора уже возвращаться.  
Телефон брякнул сообщением. От Мэй. Почувствовала укол, не иначе.   
_Дыши, пока можешь_ , — ох уж эти советы самому себе.

— 

Получилась мозаика, складывалась она криво и неохотно, Питер думал, что пальцы у него кривые для подобных дел. Старался зачморить себя раньше, чем до этого додумался бы кто-то другой. Не лучшая идея, но одна из самых простых. Если становилось совсем плохо, накатывало без возможности быстрого освобождения, успокаивал себя будничным — в тюрьме находился не он. И раз каждый его день мог начаться как угодно (ведь, в самом деле, решил только Питера), значит и мозгу стоило попуститься и позволить ему пожить спокойно. Или хотя бы попытаться устроить себе эту спокойную, какую-то сказочно недоступную жизнь.  
Старался придерживаться распорядка так точно, как в раннем детстве не наступал на трещины под ногами. Стоило оступиться и не рассчитать, как срывало. В дни, когда получалось сделать всё идеально, оставался почти рад, почти доволен. Пока не брал в руки телефон и не позволял себе ненадолго погрузиться в другую жизнь.   
В шаткую попытку сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Прямо как Мэй раньше любила закрывать трещины в стенах квартиры какими-то плетёнками, лишь привлекавшими ещё больше внимания. И Мэй начинала нервничать ещё сильнее, пока не дошло до полного опустошения их дома, в том числе касательно гостей.  
Трещины? Не беда, можно прогуляться на улице.   
Мало денег? О, я могу сделать нам бутерброды или даже салат.   
Вспомнил и вздрогнул. Хотя ему плевать всегда хотелось на трещины. Раньше плевать было на трещины в квартире (из которой давно съехали), а теперь поебать на свои собственные.  
Что, Питер, уверен, будто окружающие не замечают ничего? Продолжай и дальше окутывать свою голову туманом наивности, но оставайся готов к тому, что реальность встретит жестоко и даже больно.  
Но явно не больнее, чем он мог сделать без посторонней помощи.  
Ночами после коротких переписок с Тони сон приходил неохотно, мялся у порога, неуверенный в том, что Питеру до него было дело. Зато сомнения и тревоги заваливались в комнату, как родные. И в голове у Питера не осталось ничего кроме мыслей о Квентине Беке и о том, почему он, с какого-то хера, не спешил просить с Питера оплату.  
 _Потому что тебе нечем платить. У него, может, аттракцион невиданной щедрости, а ты заёбываешь себя по этому пустяку?_  
Подушка поверх лица не помогала загородиться от мыслей.  
Посчитал дни с начала переписки с Тони, остановился на логичном: нужно навестить Квентина самому. Ведь в первый раз не побоялся ничего и никого. Почему должен бояться сейчас? Он же не президента просил убить, а лишь доставить средство связи туда, где поговорить можно лишь в определённые часы и никак не наедине. Ещё и со стеклом между вами.   
Бойцовские рыбки в законсервированной банке.  
Где-то там и заснул, а проснулся уже субботним утром. Решимость никуда не делась, заменила собой сон. Питер приготовил нехитрый завтрак и закончил его кружкой кофе. Мэй он в выходные не будил, хотя и понимал, что отоспаться за два дня после тяжёлой пятидневки невозможно. Но Питер не собирался забирать у неё даже это.  
Быстро помылся, выбрал что-то неприметное из одежды, рюкзак на спину, а в нём только бутылка воды и больше ничего.   
Открыл дверь и замер.  
Пеппер стояла напротив, прислонившись к перилам. В утреннем освещении её волосы ещё больше уходили в клубничный оттенок. Красиво. Только волосы намного короче, чем помнил Питер. Каре. И давно она такая?  
Риторический вопрос, ему не было до неё особого дела, как и ей до него. Отвечали друг другу взаимностью, тем и ладили. Хотя и это громко сказано.   
Она лишь с четвёртой встречи запомнила его имя. Куда уж ей с её брючными костюмами и нежеланием пользоваться общественным транспортом.  
— Питер, — с лёгким удивлением в голосе.  
Да, Питер, а ты куда пришла, к кому? Не к Мэй, не рассказывай.   
— Пеппер, — глухим ответом, и звук закрывшейся позади него двери, как точка в приветствии.  
 _Какими судьбами здесь?  
Серьёзно?  
Да, а что?  
Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет._  
— Как ты это провернул?  
Толкнула Питера с места в тот самый обрыв, а сама осталась наблюдать за его падением. Типично.  
— Что?  
— Давай, Питер, у меня нет времени.  
— О, да? — потянул лямку, зачем-то вспомнил, как подобное сделал Квентин.  
Квентин. Время только на него сегодня и было. Ведь непонятно, сколько его могло потребоваться. Сколько могло потребоваться Питера. И...  
— У меня тоже нет времени, — закончил запоздало.  
Она глаза не закатила, сдерживала себя всегда и везде. Недовольство выражалось в дёргавшемся уголке губы. Раньше, как помнил Питер, ещё беспокоила ногти, но то ли Тони её отучил, то ли сама справилась. Вот и все негативные эмоции для зрителей.   
— Питер.  
Как же они в последнее время любили звать его по имени. Начинало казаться, что это так, позывной, а не имя вовсе. Так даже лучше. Какой-то там Питер жил дерьмовую жизнь. Какой-то. И не он это был. Уговорили.  
— Ладно.  
Думал, развернётся и прочь. Пропустил бы вперёд, не стал бы следовать безмолвной тенью. Но нет, Пеппер удивила его (своей предсказуемостью. Как такое возможно? Некоторых людей удавалось просчитать не на несколько шагов вперёд, а на несколько направлений сразу) — открыла, с лёгким щелчком, сумку и достала оттуда кошелёк.  
— Сколько?  
— Что? — в тот момент ему искренне не нравилось играть в дурачка. Выхода не было.   
За дверью спала Мэй, район уже просыпался, удалось ли отдохнуть Пеппер — вопрос. Питер от одного этого недоразговора почувствовал тяжесть физическую. В рюкзак незаметно подложили ещё десяток наполненных бутылок с водой?  
— Сколько я тебе должна?  
Ты должна мне одного Тони, сука.  
Резко ударил себя сжатым кулаком по бедру, боясь вот так ответить. Не пытался скрыться от её глаз, пусть думает, что чокнутый. Быстрее отвяжется.   
Да как бы не так.  
Открыла кошелёк, зашелестела бумажками.  
— Не надо.  
— Ещё чего.  
Уже и просчитать успела, сколько стоило дать? Дёрнулся прочь, обхватывая пальцами перила. Пеппер раздражённо окликнула. Остановился. Посмотрел сквозь пыль коридора, взвившуюся вверх после его танца побега.  
— Спасибо.  
А в «спасибо» половина: _не думай, что я это так оставлю._  
Ты, Питер, сделал это для себя, но раз и мне перепало, то я готова заплатить. Пеппер всегда была готова заплатить. Вот только адвокат Тони каким-то невозможным образом сделал ситуацию лишь хуже, выуживая из рук своего подзащитного последние подсказки, способные стать его билетом обратно в свободную жизнь.  
Кольнуло очередным нервным: _не фантазируй_.  
Он что, успел придумать, что Пеппер сама Тони замуровала? Неплохо, неплохо.   
Стоило спать подольше и занимать свою голову чем-то полезным.  
И ещё смотреть в глазок, прежде, чем выходить из квартиры.   
Шла за ним, набатом била каблуками по каждой ступеньке и лестничным пролётам. Питер оказался на улице и увидел рядом знакомую машину. Натянул капюшон и пошёл прочь.  
Пеппер всё же дотянулась до него ещё раз — голосом — крикнув:  
— Могу подвезти.  
Готовый согласиться мгновенно представил, чем подобная поездка могла закончиться, и помотал головой, не оглядываясь. Она наверняка прикалывалась. Зачем ей терпеть Питера. Не хотел её денег? Ладно, чёрт с ним.   
_Чёрт с ней._  
Заряд бодрости вместо кофе, хватило бы его до пункта назначения.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда доехал до нужной станции, позволил себе вывернуть маршрут до дома Бека наизнанку. Мог бы идти задом наперёд — пошёл бы, в штатах все привыкли к ненормальным, Питер тоже привык. Но так мог и не дойти.  
У здания, как и в прошлый раз, дежурил неприметный парень, буркнул «проходи», стоило только Питеру спросить, на месте ли Квентин.  
И снова знакомый путь, в этот раз закончившийся ещё перед лестницей на второй этаж.   
Квентин там стоял, застыв, не статуя, но слишком уж напоминал вековую неподвижность. Он знал, что пришёл Питер. Камер на подходе висело достаточно, скрывать их не пытались. Да, за тобой следили. И что?   
Повернулся к нему лицом, показывая недовольство на лбу, в уголках губ.  
— Что? — невольно спросил, а стоило бы поздороваться.  
— Паркер, — кивнул. Сделал глоток из кружки, держал её не за ручку, а грел ладонь хваткой: — платить пришёл?  
— Я же сказал тогда.  
Никогда он не мог похвастаться смелостью, но с Беком срабатывало, как защитный инстинкт. Обозначил границы раньше, чем Питера смело бы неизведанным, припечатало к стене чужими упрёками. Или своей дуростью?  
— Я помню, — улыбка. Не улыбка, а проверка.  
Улыбнулся в ответ. Сработало. Или Квентин раскусил его два раза подряд. Где раскусил, там пережевал и выплюнул.   
Питер провёл пальцами по каменной столешнице.   
— Я не отвлекаю?  
— Субботним утром? Вряд ли.  
Почти обед. Конечно, бля, он отвлекал. Мог бы и сам тогда телефон спросить, но никак же не получалось выпутаться из самого себя, понять, что происходило.  
 _А что происходило, Питер?_ — затрезвонило в голове голосом Мэй.  
Ничего не происходило, всё отлично. Жив, здоров, вроде.   
— Телефон у Тони, — попытался начать ещё раз. Теперь уже стоило касаться лишь интересовавшего его вопроса, не открывать все двери подряд, в ожидании, что нашлось бы там что-то другое нужное. Не было ничего другого. Нужен лишь Тони.  
Мог Питер попросить Квентина провернуть фокус посложнее, достать кролика из шляпы? Кролика в оковах, а шляпа... полная шляпа. За такое точно отсосом не расплатиться. _Даже сотней, Паркер._  
Паркер. Он называл его по фамилии, и Питеру казалось, что тем, как Квентин это делал... Опять начались ненужные фантазии и сравнения.  
Стоило бы додумать эту мысль в другой раз.   
— Я в курсе, — обошёл диван и сел на него, расставил ноги, посмотрел выжидающе.  
Питер за столешницу держался сильно — готовый к тому, что ветром в любую секунду начало бы сдувать.   
— Спасибо.  
— Рано благодаришь, — ещё глоток, почти не скрывший усмешку.  
— Так, ладно, — вслух, не стесняясь. — А что касательно платежа?  
— Торопишься?   
— Скорее, интересуюсь. Денег у меня с того раза не прибавилось.  
Вдыхал запах кофе, обернулся, нашел кофемашину, приготовился уже потянуться в ту сторону, отсрочить хоть ненадолго.   
— Есть идеи?  
— У вас есть.   
_«Вас»._  
Перестань уже, Питер, тебе бы трахаться с одногодками, а не устраивать театр одного актёра у себя в голове, сам же знаешь, какая реакция на всё это.   
— Знаешь, что ещё у меня есть?  
Авторитет, связи, деньги, нож под подушкой? Три замка на входной двери.  
Настало время паники, но та оказывалась здесь находиться. Питер её прекрасно понимал и не осуждал.   
— Твой номер.  
Питер дёрнулся, потому что вспомнил: _«Ты не здесь живёшь»_.  
Что там ещё у Квентина запрятано в рукавах? Адрес школы Питера, его расписание? Место, где работала Мэй? Блядь. Стоило начать жалеть мгновенно. Сделать больнее, ошпарить кипятком — обратно не вернуть.   
— Помню.  
— Хорошо, значит, можешь идти.  
— Мне кажется, это слишком просто?  
Квентин сделал последний глоток, поднялся с дивана, подошёл ближе к Питеру, но не настолько, чтобы с лёгкостью коснуться.   
— Что, завтраком тебя накормить?  
Желудок отозвался мгновенно. Ладонью Питер безуспешно попытался перекрыть предательское ворчание.  
— Только если без шуток про растущий организм, — попытался перевести в другое русло.  
Квентин окинул его взглядом. Удивительно, но скукожиться от такого внимания Питеру не хотелось. Возможно, это из-за плохого сна.   
— Кто-то с тобой про это действительно шутит?  
Бутерброды с авокадо, бекон, яичница.  
Питер за столом ощущал себя, как за рулём тонущего судна. Сам планировал утонуть как можно скорее. Надышаться уже не рассчитывал.  
Кофе в этот раз с молоком и сахаром.  
Поймал себя на мысли — всё шло совсем не так. Это он должен был играть из себя служку, забирать, подавать. Перемещаться бесшумно от плиты до стола. Квентин всё делал ленно, как едва проснувшийся человек, даже выпитый кофе его не взбодрил.  
Сам есть не сел, но и пристального наблюдения за попытками Питера не запихивать в себя больше, чем помещалось в рот, не устраивал.   
Бутерброд с безвкусным авокадо оставил напоследок. Уже дожевав всё и заканчивая кофе, понял, что всё время разглядывал Квентина. Его укладку, щетину, родинки, пальцы, кольца. Поискал взглядом часы, ведь не заметил их на чужом чуть загорелом запястье.   
Чуть громче, чем хотел, поставил кружку на стол. В тот же момент понял ответ про растущий организм. Нихрена Питера никуда не рос, жрать нормально перестал, спать тоже, потрошил себя самыми разнообразными способами. Странно, что на ногах нормально стоял. Или нет?  
— Спасибо.   
— Больше ничего не нужно? — едва заметным укором.   
Взглядом цеплялся не за губы Питера, а за его скулы, захотелось натянуть капюшон обратно, спрятаться.   
— С завтраком уже перебор, — зато честно.  
На этом и пытался играть с самого начала, не так ли? Стоило продолжать в том же духе. Плевать уже, кто кому забивал.   
Это не игра, Питер, ты перестань страдать хернёй.  
— Я пойду, — понял, что пора бы, мог понять и раньше, до того, как желудок забил едой. Но вкусно же, чего жалеть.   
— Иди, — разрешил.  
Что ещё мог разрешить? Почему не подходил ближе, а всё держался как-то поодаль? Питеру хотелось контакта. Может, опять этого хватания за лямку рюкзака. Оглядел комнату, здесь бы не поместилась машина. Взял посуду, понёс к раковине, готовый поставить. И даже помыть.  
Квентин уже оказался рядом, подошёл тихо, не подошёл, а подкрался. Ему можно было, в своём же доме находился. Пальцами обхватил запястье.   
_На, Питер, хотел? Получай._  
Увёл занятую руку в сторону, мол, ставишь не туда.   
Отпустил, открыл дверцу, а, не просто дверцу, это посудомойка. Питер почувствовал себя тупым и беспомощным. Но ладно, загрузил всё туда, закрыл уже сам.  
Искорки во взгляде Квентина сбивали Питера с толка. Было бы откуда сбивать. Смешно.  
Хотелось попросить что-то, но язык не поворачивался.  
Ещё раз:  
— Спасибо, было вкусно.  
Квентин уже ничего не ответил, пропустил, прилепившись к холодильнику спиной. Рюкзак весил тонну.   
Крутанулся резко на пятке, чуть не свалился, как мешок набитый. Успел взгляд Квентина зацепить. Понятно, не казалось. И ни к чему хорошему не могло привести. Но Питеру и не нужно было хорошее. Он уже сомневался в том, что хорошее существовало, максимум — неплохое.   
— И за телефон тоже спасибо, — неловко стукнул костяшками по стене, славно, что та пустая оказалась.  
— Я тебе напишу, Паркер, — голос чуть замялся за шумом цикла посудомойки.  
— Да, да, — а не «буду ждать».   
На улице уже, пиная смятую банку от газировки, понял: Квентин накормил его своим завтраком, а сам так и не поел. Что с этой информацией делать...   
Банка шумела и прыгала, Питер на ней не злость вымещал, а беспомощность. И чем занять долгий день, он тоже не знал. Явно не гипнотизировать телефон. 

— 

Создал себе впечатление, что подошёл к клетке с тигром и погладил его, почувствовал его дыхание на своей ладони, язык, проскользнувший по пальцам, а после толчок в ладонь: _уходи, уходи, рано пришёл, и клетка закрыта_.  
Но разве не заходил в неё немногим раньше, с размаху распахнув дверцу, а после и не закрыл её за собой?  
Вариться в собственных мыслях с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее, Питер ощущал, что начинал то ли предавать себя, то ли поддаваться там, где это не требовалось. Попробовал начать разговор с Нэдом, но запнулся, так и не добравшись до середины. Историю про кофе друг не услышал, не узнал, что Питер съел чужой завтрак. Мог разве что по глазам понять, что дорога пошла ухабистая и у Питера едва ли остались силы держать руль дальше, скользя сквозь пустоту и темноту.  
— Пеппер заходила, — одной фразой Мэй выбила его из очередных раздумий.   
Уравнение оказалось решённым, последнее. Тетрадь с негодованием зашелестела, но смиренно закрылась. Питер вырисовывал ногтём узор, продавливал его. Как продавливал слова через горло.  
— И что нового?  
— Если ты про Тони, то пока ничего. Адвокат всё ещё с ней.  
Да мало одного адвоката, а может этот и вовсе был весь в дырках, в проплешинах. Неспособный принести пользу, заранее сделанный таким, чтобы не руку помощи протягивать, а топить с улыбкой на наглом лице.  
— Тогда зачем приходила?  
Был уверен, что не прозвучал грубо. Какая грубость могла остаться после целого дня на ногах? Но Мэй засекла, прочувствовала, как гарь в воздухе. Только горело не мясо в духовке, горел Питер изнутри, или уже тлел, но всё ещё старался делать это праведно.   
— Питер, в чём дело? Вы с ней поссориться успели, а я не заметила?  
— Мы никогда с ней и не были друзьями. Это скорее про вас.  
— Ладно, но... — запнулась. Пошарила взглядом по кухонным полкам, не нашла ничего, за что могла бы зацепиться. — Она приходила спросить, как дела у фонда и не нужна ли помощь.  
— И она, конечно, не нужна? — всё внимание уделял тетради. Под ногтём затяжным обещанием начала накапливаться боль.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что ей сейчас не стоит неразумно тратить деньги.  
Пеппер, после того, как Тони сел в тюрьму, внезапно перестала зарабатывать? Это вряд ли. Дорогой адвокат? Если сама нанимала, то, да, а если кто-то, кто желал засадить Тони за решётку, то Пеппер не потратила ни цента.  
Питер метался между теориями заговора, которые сам же и выдумал.   
Но ведь Баки когда-то говорил ему, что у Питера внутренний радар был на людей, и посажен строго возле сердца, так, чтобы в случае опасности, именно оно начинало заряжено биться, трезвоня о чём-то подозрительном. Так что при виде адвоката Тони у Питера едва не паническая атака началась. Не сигнал разве?  
Показать бы этого типа Баки. Жаль, что тот самостоятельно не увидел ничего, ведь поддерживал «прогуливавшего» Стива каждый раз. Каждый подлый и предательский раз... Питер понимал, почему так делал Баки и мог его спокойно простить, что и сделал. У них двоих с Тони история была, что бурная река, одно неверное движение, и сносило неожиданностями чужих жизней. Так что они когда-то перешли друг другу дорогу, но зарыли этот топор войны. Ради Стива, не иначе.   
— Где ты? — коснулась его плеча. Пальцы совсем холодные, хотелось отдёрнуться.  
— Здесь, — где ещё ему быть?  
— Совсем не здесь. Не хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?  
 _Нет, Мэй, тебе явно не стоит ничего знать о моей жизни. Нарушится не только сон, но и волосы поседеют, все же знают, как остро ты можешь реагировать, особенно, когда дело касается твоего единственного племянника, ставшего настоящим сыном._  
— Устаю на занятиях.  
— И у Стива, — коснулась костяшки, той, где Питер не смог вымыть грязь. Провела несколько раз, только размазав тёмное пятно. — У него всё нормально?  
— Мастерская не закрывается, мне кажется, этого достаточно для сносной жизни.  
— Да... — поджала губы, замолчала. Немым упрёком.   
Мэй тоже уверилась, что Стив Тони предал своим бездействием. Своей попыткой отгородиться от реальности происходящего пиздеца. Но она бы никогда не сказала ему об этом, не выдала своих чувств. Они друг другу ни в чём не клялись.  
Да, в этом Питер от неё сильно отличался, хотя старался следить за собственным лицом. Но не со Стивом. Если ему стало стыдно от вида заплаканных глаз Питера, от искусанных губ и сбитых кулаков, то пусть. За это Питер точно не собирался раскаиваться. Не его это было дело, он своё уже отстрадал на жёстких скамьях, среди незнакомых людей и зловещих шепотков, разносившихся на каждом заседании.   
— Ты начала говорить про Пеппер, — чуть не прикусил язык, так старался не начать слова выплёвывать. День пусть и был тяжёлым, но Питеру не хотелось срываться на тётю, не была она ни в чём виновата.   
Именно она, пожалуй, поддержала его сильнее всего. Видела его в состоянии полной разобранности, когда голова начинала болеть от бешенства и тех слёз, что никак не удавалось сдержать.  
Он никогда не был плаксой, но случившееся с Тони сломало что-то, и Питер вместе со слезами пытался выплакать всю боль и бешенство бессилия, но едва ли это удавалось. Мэй тогда была рядом, всегда наполненная заботой и спокойствием. Обезболивающее, влажное полотенце на лоб, тёплые пальцы, расчёсывавшие волосы Питера, пока тот не засыпал беспокойно.  
— Она рассказывала про новый проект.  
Новый проект. Глаза горели от осознания, что его бы не пришлось ни с кем делить? Да и был ли этот проект её собственным? Тони говорил, что они идеи делили пополам, на этом настояла в своё время Пеппер.   
Создавала себе подушку безопасности.  
— По телефону таким уже не делятся?  
Мэй пожала плечами и взяла со стола кружку, отправилась к дивану, где устроилась с б _о_ льшим комфортом, чем это было возможно на кухне.   
— Мэй?  
— Она предложила бесплатно заменить систему.  
— С чего бы это?  
— У них вышло обновление.  
— Что, она теперь по всем клиентам будет разъезжать и предлагать бесплатную замену?   
— Нет, Питер, она была здесь в качестве подруги.  
Кольнуло в груди тревогой, пришлось забить лёгкие кислородом и медленно выпустить его обратно.   
_Не истери, блядь, спроси её нормально._  
— Когда заменят?  
— Через пару дней, мне должны позвонить.  
— Она не сказала, что за обновление?   
— Нет, Питер. Это же система безопасности, откуда столько вопросов? Ты ими никогда не увлекался.  
Воображение уже разыгралось. Квартира в огне, снесённые окна, Мэй с разбитой головой посреди своей спальни. И сам Питер. Задохнувшийся во сне.   
— Ладно, ладно. Ты права. Нужно быть благодарными, не так ли? Не у всех есть такие друзья.  
Мэй кивнула, услышав желанное, спокойное и знакомое, безопасное. Отхлебнула чай перед ответом:  
— Вот именно, такие друзья есть не у всех.  
Питер уже в паре мест содрал краску с обложки, забил тёмно-зеленый цвет под ноготь, причиняя себе ещё большую боль.  
Пеппер казалась Питеру таким другом, которого стоило остерегаться, и никогда не показывать ему спину. Но почему этого не чувствовал Тони? Был ли он теперь в тюрьме именно из-за этого?  
Столько вопросов и никаких ответов.  
Питер дёрнулся и ударился ногой о стол, когда телефон звякнул сообщением.  
 _«завтра у меня в 6 вечера»_

— 

К вечеру загонял себя, сначала делами по дому, потом помощью соседкам, а после и обычным ожиданием. Из дома вышел раньше нужного в слабой надежде проветрить голову. Мэй пыталась с ним поговорить, но в итоге сдалась и уехала, пообещав, что ужин у них будет шикарным.   
Питер меньше всего думал о еде, едва ли его желудок страдал от недостаточного наполнения. Нервы не давали посидеть спокойно. Хотя улица не стала спасением, но лишь немного облегчила ощущение неизбежности расплаты.   
_Сам же ждал, нет?_  
На руки не смотрел, не нужно было, чтобы понять, как сильно тряслись. Пока ехал в метро, понял, что носки надел разные, а футболку так вообще натянул задом наперёд. Да, взгляд от Мэй напоследок явно бы не помешал.   
Дотерпел до нужной станции, а на улице первым делом поправил футболку, посмотрел на собственное отражение в ближайшей витрине магазинчика. Худой, чуть кудрявые волосы в беспорядке, голова вжата в плечи, никакого намёка на расслабленность. Каким его ждал Квентин? Как в первый раз — решительным, но беспокойным. Или как во второй — задерганным ожиданием и голодным.  
Каждый раз Питер приходил к нему чуть другим, а сам Квентин, как камень, который вода не сточила ни на миллиметр, оставался одинаковым. Или таким, каким его придумал себе Питер? Не рушил надежд и позволял тем добираться до невиданных пределов.  
В дом опять зашёл только после чужого липкого взгляда и ленивого кивка.  
По коридору шёл, как в первый раз. Заметил, что все фото на одной из стен были чёрно-белыми, как для журналов, а на них ни одного хотя бы смутно знакомого лица. Работы какого-то фотографа? Почти наверняка. Питер бы не сказал, что у Квентина отсутствовал вкус.  
Сидел на диване, дожидаясь, оторвался от книги, закрыл её, едва заметив Питера, и положил так, что ни автора, ни название не удалось увидеть.  
— Рано, — улыбнулся, следил.  
Питер дёрнул головой до самого хруста. Остановить себя не успел, отличный ответ, доказывающий вменяемость собеседника.   
Достал телефон, проверил время. Сорок минут в запасе. Поклониться и свалить?  
— Я... да.   
Просить прощения казалось глупым и жалким. Не к императору пришёл, да и Квентин сам написал. Отлично выглядело: мужик тридцати с лишним лет позвал к себе семнадцатилетнего пацана. _Чем они там занимались за закрытыми дверями?_  
— Так что? — в горле пересохло, Питеру казалось, что даже дыхание хрипело каждый вдох и выдох.  
— Деньги всё ещё не появились?   
— И сколько стоит эта услуга?  
Давай, Питер, дожми его до того, что не получилось бы расплатиться уже никак. Потому что ты самовольный придурок, хотя и не всегда был таким. Но какая теперь разница, да?  
— Ты как-то странно звучишь и дышишь. Бежал сюда?   
Неплохой вариант, тогда бы у Питера точно не осталось сил говорить чушь, не хватило бы никаких сил, кроме как дышать и пытаться выдавить из себя хоть пару слов. Зато сейчас слова сыпались, как цементная смесь из порванного мешка. Готовил себе могилу поэтапно.   
На вопрос о сумме оплаты Квентин так и не ответил. Ловко.   
— Вода всё ещё на кухне.  
Питер безропотно зашёл туда, хотя тело упорно нацелилось врезаться плечом в дверной проём. Взамен этому Питер стукнул костяшками о столешницу, пока сжимал в пальцах стакан. Воду набрал из-под крана, игнорируя встроенный в холодильник кулер.   
Пить и правда хотелось. Стекло цокнуло по зубам, Питер вынужденно замедлился, но в конце всё равно сбился с вменяемого темпа: вода полилась по подбородку, шее и застопорилась в ткани футболки.  
Растёр следы дрожащими пальцами, бесшумно приземлил стакан в раковину. Не из вредности, а стараясь опередить себя — вдруг бы ещё раз захотелось. Зачем пачкать чужую посуду. Сколько ещё подобных грешков Питер мог нарушить и ему ничего за это не предъявили бы?  
Но сюда пришёл не проверять, а потому что позвали. Не как верного пса, а как голодную дворовую псину, готовую сожрать уже что угодно, без разбора.  
— Я слушаю.  
Квентин на него смотрел пунктирной линией, взгляд постоянно сбивался на что-то ещё. Питера прошивало, но тело поддалось минимальному контролю: пальцы не сжимались в кулаки, не вцеплялись друг в друга, в колени.   
— У входной двери возьмёшь рюкзак, во внешнем кармане адрес.  
Питер замер, внимательно слушал. Успел подумать: как только пропустил рюкзак? Там даже обувь не стояла, что делало квартиру ещё более необжитой.   
— Там же деньги, — Квентин кивнул самому себе, провел ладонью по щетине, растёр себе щёку до лёгкого румянца. Питер наконец-то заметил, что Квентин выглядел уставшим. Отвлёкся немного от себя. Странно, что не отвлёкся в какую-то другую сторону.  
— Деньги?   
Требовалось уточнение, как же без него.  
— Они тебе пригодятся, — без улыбки, но спокойно, хотя и не как с маленьким ребёнком.  
— Тебя встретят. Телефон мой у тебя есть.  
Теперь-то да.  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, звони. Тебе нужно передать рюкзак, и свободен.  
Наивно хотелось спросить, почему. И уточнить про запрет заглядывать в этот самый рюкзак.   
Квентин снова посмотрел на него, пальцами начал скользить по страницам книги, заминая их на одну сторону. Питер в ответ на это начал скрипеть зубами. Шелест быстро прекратился. Во взгляде Квентина проскользнуло что-то, но Питер поймать не успел, даже за хвост. Лишний повод для догадок.   
— Открыть посмотреть можно?  
— Можно.   
— А если я что-то оттуда стащу?  
Раздалось несколько хлопков — Квентин несильно бил ладонью по обложке книги. На пальцах не надето ни одного кольца.   
— Уверен?  
Нет. И не собирался. Меньше всего требовалось ещё больше проблем.  
 _Или всё-таки хотелось их набрать, как полный рот воды? Как в первую попытку искупаться, когда пришлось не только отплёвывать, но и выблёвывать чуть пахнущую тиной воду, ощущая дрожь в самом желудке?_  
— Я понял.  
Поднялся со стула с грохотом, едва не опрокинул его, но влажными пальцами схватился за спинку вовремя. Задвинул за стол. В прошлый раз всё казалось легче? Или память в совместной работе с нервами начала его обманывать, ещё и так круто. Играл против самого себя. Успешно.  
Перевёл взгляд на стену, где на полках заметил несколько маленьких фигурок. Из-за расстояния нельзя было определить материал, но Питер мыслями мгновенно потянулся к Баки. Накрыло ненадолго спокойствием.   
Не стал прощаться, понял, что время терять не стоило. Адрес только предстояло узнать. Потянул с пола рюкзак, не тяжёлый, не лёгкий, средний по весу. Не забитый под завязку. Лямки достаточно широкие. Новый. Бирку оторвал со второго раза.   
Оглянулся, Квентин стоял в нескольких шагах. Питер успел бросить взгляд на босые ноги, никак не вязавшиеся с брюками, а рубашка оказалась помятой.  
Вот он — выход, но мозг упорно продолжал собирать информацию.   
Успел заметить и небольшой синяк на шее. Засос? Нет, слишком продолговатый, больше похоже, на...  
— Паркер.  
— Да?  
— Ты понял меня? Если что-то пойдёт не так — звони.  
— И мне вышлют вертолёт на помощь? — фантазии не хватило на что-то получше.   
— Кто знает, — с едва заметной улыбкой.  
Питер поймал его в трёх разных состояниях, но ближе к разгадке так и не стал. Может ещё и отдалился.  
Щёлкнул дверной замок, Питер ещё раз поправил лямки и вышел на улицу, едва не споткнувшись на одной из ступеней. Караульного на месте не было.   
Добравшись до станции, проверил карман. Вбил адрес в карту и понял, что быстрее вышло бы на автобусах, даже с пересадками. Деньги засунул в карман, даже не пересчитывая. Если ему столько выделили на проезд, то всё предстояло вернуть.   
Если выделили на что-то ещё...   
Мысли только начали разгоняться, пытаясь обогнать друг друга, как солнечные зайчики, наполнявшие полупустой автобус, как Питер вздрогнул от нового сообщения.  
 _«вот что ты ввязался, малыш?»_

— 

Рюкзак доставил без проблем, отдал хмурой женщине, пробурчавшей то ли «спасибо», то ли «вали отсюда», прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь. Питер ещё постоял минуту, разглядывая отслаивавшуюся краску и старые трещины. Тишина. Может, та женщина, стояла там точно также, замерев и почти не дыша? От напряжения свело правую лопатку.  
Встал вопрос, писать ли Квентину, если всё прошло нормально. Звонить? Лишний раз дёргать за нитку с последующим ожиданием ответного движения. Достал телефон.   
Снова налетел глазами на сообщение Тони. Непрочитанное. Что можно ответить на него?  
 _Всё в порядке, я ради тебя расшибусь..._  
Потому что с тобой рядом так и не расшибся, как ни хотелось. Теперь же просто некому заглушить мир, стремительно разраставшийся внутри меня, именно, что внутри, а не снаружи. Может, Пеппер меня недолюбливает именно из-за этого? Ей ты нужен был не для этого. И не так сильно.   
Написал Квентину, через минуту пришёл ответ: «молодец».   
По шее прошлось прикосновение холодных пальцев, Питер вздрогнул и дёрнулся. Только вот дёрнулся не прочь, а ближе. Жаль лишь, что ближе было не к кому, позади тянулась полупустая улица.  
Молодец.  
 _Молодец, Питер, но во что ты ввязался?_  
Пока доехал до дома всё держал в руках телефон, грыз губы до крови, сочиняя. Неприятный вкус не помогал фантазии. Несколько раз написал чистую правду, стёр. Написал, что готов сделать ещё и не такое ради Тони. Стёр. В голове выл от преданности и жалости к себе же. Откуда накатило, не понимал.   
Сделал несколько кругов вокруг дома, на четвёртом за плечо поймала Мэй, потянула на себя, здороваясь.  
— Меня ждёшь? Опять ключи потерял?  
Питер хлопнул по карману, проверяя её догадку и себя самого. Ключи лежали рядом с деньгами, и их точно следовало вернуть.   
— Нет, на месте.  
— Ладно, а то я уже приготовилась показать тебе нашу заначку с ключами, — улыбнулась. Шутила.   
Дома Питер сбежал в душ. Первые несколько минут стоял под горячими струями, в надежде поймать вымышленное спокойствие, но сдался. Закончив, сгладил влагу с зеркала и смотрел в своё отражение, старался заметить какие-то изменения, но ничего так и не выискал.   
— У тебя телефон звонил, — крикнула Мэй.  
Телефон лежал поверх сбитого одеяла. Вода капала с волос, пропитывала футболку, Питер отвлёкся на это ощущение и посмотрел, кто звонил. Квентин. Дважды.   
Перезванивать не стал.  
 _«всё прошло нормально»_  
Ответ пришёл не сразу, Питер успел освободить пол от лишнего хлама и разложить вещи по местам. Как будто это могло помочь освободить и голову от тревожности.  
 _«знаю»_  
И больше звонить не пытался. Ладно. К чёрту.  
Питер оставил телефон в комнате, предварительно включив беззвучный режим. Даже не понял, сколько времени успел потратить, но Мэй уже раскладывала на тарелки овощи и курицу.   
— Сегодня без газировки.  
— Ты же любишь её больше меня, — Питер улыбнулся, поддразнивая.  
— Да, так что тебе придётся выслушивать мои страдания.  
Она провели ужин за спокойной беседой, Мэй не говорила ни про Тони, ни про Пеппер, а Питер старался вспомнить, что успело произойти на учёбе за неделю. Уже в конце ужина, когда Питер мыл посуду, Мэй, спохватившись, добавила:  
— Пришло новое пожертвование. Сумма неплохая.  
— И кто расщедрился? Очередная будущая большая шишка?  
— Не знаем, оно анонимное.   
Подобное случалось, но крайне редко. Каждый раз руководство центра выжидало некоторое время, чтобы убедиться, что деньги попали к ним не по ошибке.   
— Тем лучше, иногда этих героев лучше не знать в лицо.  
Он выключил воду и заметил обеспокоенный взгляд Мэй. Все сложные разговоры всегда начинала она, и они давались ей ещё сложнее, чем Питеру. Ох уж этот положительный пример, кто только придумал, что его обязательно кому-то показывать?   
— Ты стал сам не свой с тех пор, как...  
Радость от отсутствия упоминания Тони и его жены мгновенно пропала. Питер вытер влажные ладони о штаны.   
— Всё в порядке.  
— И что это за порядок, Питер? Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
— Это тот порядок, где я, как и все в моём окружении, продолжают жить обычной жизнью, и делать вид, что ничего страшного не произошло.  
— Питер, ему выдвинули обвинения в...  
— Я помню! — спокойствие мгновенно превратилось в крик. Глаза защипало, наружу выпадала слабость с каждым новым словом: — я помню в чём его обвинили. Но ты веришь? Ты, правда, веришь, что Тони на такое способен?  
Вместо ответа Мэй потянулась к нему, раскрыв ладони. Питер не был диким зверем, ему не требовалось это усмирение. Почему она игнорировала важные вопросы? Неужели и правда уверилась в том, что друг оказался убийцей?  
 _Значит, Тони, остались только мы с тобой._  
— Питер.  
Голос подвёл её, а Питер отказывался считывать сигнал, ему требовалось сбежать от разговора, вести который пытался только он. Они с Мэй старались добиться друг от друга явно не тех ответов и не той реакции.  
Сначала к себе в комнату, там переоделся, схватил толстовку.  
— Я ухожу.  
— Питер, не нужно, останься здесь, давай поговорим, как вз...  
— Значит, я ещё не взрослый, — только и хватило сил на эту фразу, горло пережало подступающей истерикой.  
На лестнице остановился, едва не падая со ступеньки. Сел на неё же, быстро написал Нэду: _«прикрой, сегодня у тебя»_.  
Нэд ответил большим пальцем вверх и не стал спрашивать ненужное.   
Дыхание хрипело, Питер весь вибрировал чем-то, что никак не мог потратить и достать из себя так, чтобы не осталось никаких следов. Открыл сообщения. Тони всё ещё повторял вопрос, который Питер (вот же шутка) продолжал игнорировать.  
К кому идти? Возвращаться не хотелось, требовалось сбежать, пятки жгло, как и глаза. Подальше, да поскорее. Понял, куда можно было. Хотя бы попытаться. Устроил очередную проверку.  
Квентин открыл дверь сам, караульного или ещё не было на месте, или уже, или вообще у них там пересменка. Питеру без разницы.  
Впустил.   
Опять добрался до дивана, Питер остался у стола. Лучше придерживаться паттерна, в надежде, что тот ещё не скоро собирался распасться.  
Квентин говорил мало, и Питер никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Так что попытался начать первый.  
— Это идиотизм, я понимаю...  
По взгляду Квентина так и читалось: худшее начало разговора. Но эту попытку он всё же подарил Питеру.  
— Могу я здесь переночевать?   
Если нет, то Питер всегда мог вернуться домой, стыдливо прикрыть за собой дверь и половину ночи размышлять о том, как бы попытаться извиниться перед Мэй. Или не извиняться.   
Поход по тонкому льду с целью проверить, сколько шагов удастся сделать, прежде, чем провалиться в ледяную воду. До той самой мучительной и очень тихой смерти.   
— Мы уже в тех отношениях?   
Питер повёл головой, никакого согласия. Игнорирование проблемы. И вопроса. И ещё орал на Мэй за этой же. Какой умный, самый умный.   
— Или тебе так квартира понравилась?  
— Так да или нет?  
Тут он посмотрел на Квентина. Всё ещё в рубашке и брюках. Ночь на дворе, а он в этом проклятом деловом стиле. Две верхних пуговицы расстёгнуты. Как не посмотреть, как не...   
— Паркер.  
И взгляд в глаза, Питеру даже стыдно не стало. Он устал, он залипал. Между ними был стол. И Питер прекрасно помнил, где находилась дверь.  
— Мне уже пора сказать, что ты наглеешь?  
— Если хотите.  
Облизал бы пересохшие губы, но те болели.   
Закрыл глаза, представил себе прикосновение чужих ( _чужих, Питер, точно?_ ) пальцев к изжеванному рту. Может, не спать сюда пришёл? Есть же много способов отвлечься от проблем.   
— Ты наглеешь.   
_Скажи ещё что-нибудь._   
Минута тишины, Питер взглядом-птицей метался с одного предмета на другой.   
— Оставайся. Спальня на втором этаже.  
Квентин прошёл мимо него на кухню, зажужжала кофемашина. Питер повернулся, наблюдая, забив на то, что шее неудобно — подходить не собирался. Боялся за самого себя и неспособность остановиться вовремя. Сейчас она точно сработала бы на полную силу.  
Квентин сделал несколько глотков, не добавляя сахар.  
— Мне нужно уехать. Разберёшься без меня.  
Вот так просто. Оставайся в чужом доме.  
Питер напомнил себе: Квентин знал, где Питер жил, учился, чем занималась его тётя. Квентин знал много и мог сделать многое. В том числе оставить у себя дома незнакомого школьника.   
Всё ещё сидел за столом, когда Квентин спустился по лестнице. Уже полностью одетый. Питер следил.  
 _Ждёшь, что выгонит? Стоило бы выгнать. И больше никаких дел не иметь._  
— Вас ждать?  
— Зачем? Ради сказки на ночь?  
Питер поморщился, Квентин на это усмехнулся, но без злобы. Конечно, про что ещё шутить, если не про возраст?   
Можно и без этих шуток.  
 _Без них страшнее._  
— Спи, — вместо «пока».  
Питер выждал минуту, вдруг бы Квентин вернулся. Вдруг бы... тишина. Зашёл на кухню и допил горький кофе, облизнул край кружки, воруя последнее.   
В постели долго крутился, пока не угомонился настолько, чтобы почувствовать чужой запах. Он успокоил, создав ложное ощущение чужого присутствия. Питер обнял одну подушку, а вторую чуть ли не на голову себе положил.   
_Спи. Спи. Спи._  
Во сне Тони гладил его по голове и всё спрашивал: _во что ты ввязался, Питер?_

— 

Утро проползло под одеяло вместе с солнцем, а следом раздался звонок, прямо в ухо, хотя Питер клал телефон подальше от себя.  
— Да, — не проверяя, кто там.  
— Звоню сказать, что уже девять, — заботливый Нэд. Такое вот доброе утро, пост сдал, принимай.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я сегодня свободен, если что.  
— Хорошо, посмотрим попозже.  
Завершил звонок. Проехался носом по наволочке, потягиваясь. Плечо неприятно хрустнуло, давай со мной понежнее, я тебе ещё пригожусь. Едва не подавился вдохом, вернул, наконец, сознание в тело, понял, где находился. Замер, лишь одеяло своим лёгким шуршанием выдавало, что под ним кто-то прятался.  
Пора бы валить. Дверь в спальню Питер закрыл, теперь та была открыла.  
Заходил, проверял? Или кто ещё?  
Куснул себя за губу, дозой лёгкой боли бодрясь чуть сильнее. Вместо кофе. Старался прислушаться, но ничего не мог уловить.   
Влез в джинсы, взлохматил волосы. Телефон в карман, и к двери — там натянул носки и обулся.   
Вниз спускался с лёгким ощущением головокружения. Хорошо поспал, слишком хорошо. Отсрочил серьёзный разговор, к которому теперь предстояло тащиться в помятом состоянии. Может, правда, лучше к Нэду?   
Обманчивая тишина прервалась стоило Питеру оказаться на первом этаже. Там Квентин просматривал газету. Кто вообще ещё пользовался газетами по прямому назначению? Выглянул из-за страниц, услышав Питера.   
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, — помялся.  
Никаких признаков еды. Ну что он, в самом деле, надеялся, что ему каждый раз будет позволительно набивать брюхо в чужом доме?   
_Да, пожалуй, до состояния взрослого человека ещё далеко. Давай, Питер, пизди себя по голове как следует, глядишь, выйдет толк... когда-нибудь._  
— Спасибо, что пустили.  
Квентин не ответил. Питер подошёл ближе, сел за стол напротив, хотя собирался покинуть дом. Но стоило натолкнуться на Квентина, как на полосе без препятствий появилось первое. И его Питеру хватило, чтобы остановиться.   
Стоило бы привести себя в порядок, но куда уж. В Квентине никаких заметных изменений не произошло. На пальцах снова кольца, во взгляде нечто, смутно напоминавшее усмешку, а на деле — петля, только начни в неё залезать и остальное уже не заметишь. Питер зажмурился.  
— Умойся, — открыл глаза, а вместо лица Квентина газета.  
Не стал спрашивать где. Пошёл на кухню, тёплой водой отмыл глаза от сна, прополоскал рот, провёл влажными пальцами по шее сзади, даря себе ещё немного бодрости. Вытер лицо в сгибе локтя, оставляя капли воды высыхать самостоятельно.   
Заметил, что пиджак Квентина валялся на полу позади него. Подошёл, наклонился, подцепил на чуть влажные пальцы, начал поднимать.  
— Оставь, не нужно.   
Даже не повернулся. Питер разглядывал его шею, замечая линию загара и несколько родинок. Подумал о том, как мог бы коснуться кожи пальцами, заставить вздрогнуть. В итоге вздрогнул сам, отпустил пиджак.   
— Расскажешь, что случилось?  
— Если вам интересно слушать про семейные ссоры.  
Питер сел обратно, надеясь, что стал выглядеть чуть лучше. Квентин продолжал читать. Молчание в этот раз стало действительно лучшим ответом — нет, неинтересно.   
_Чего ждёшь, что он тебя отпустит? Сам не в состоянии уйти?_  
— Как всё прошло?  
— Что прошло? — всё ещё ответ от газеты.  
— То дело... Для которого вы уехали ночью.  
Из-за которого я спал там, где спал.   
Питер медленным движением наклонил голову, уткнулся носом в плечо, вдохнул. Всё ещё там. Квентин резко опустил газету и посмотрел Питеру в глаза. Всё так же медленно пришлось вернуться в исходную позицию. Главное, сохранять спокойствие.  
— Всё прошло нормально, — пальцы дёрнулись к следу на шее.   
_Ага, нормально. Ну, Питер, хотя бы тут ты знаешь, как читать людей. Отследил момент пиздежа, жаль только, что никакого толка тебе от этого. Впрочем, не только тебе._  
— Это больше не повторится.  
Поднятые вверх брови: _уверен?_  
Или: _да ладно?_  
Непонятно, что обиднее.   
— И спасибо.   
Сбежал, но недалеко. Налил себе воды, напился. Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении. Полез в карман, вспомнил о деньгах. Достал, всё ещё не пересчитывая. Расправил, поставил сверху стакан. Вернулся, сел напоследок. Квентин с большим удовольствием следил. Клетка, кажется, снова открылась. И Питер смотрел на медленно приближавшегося тигра.   
— Мне пора.   
Квентин сжал в пальцах газету в ответ на это.  
— Я и без того не должен был...  
 _Да, Питер, это полная дурость, вместо того, чтобы поехать к кому-то из друзей, оказаться у Бека.  
Слышишь, голос разума, давай не сейчас? _  
— Не останешься?  
Ответ не застрял в горле, он провалился куда-то вниз, туда, где у Питера всё сжалось и перевернулось одним большим комом.   
— На завтрак.  
Выдохнул. Беспокойно. На лице Квентина никаких особых эмоций так и не заметил — не издевался, просто предлагал. Питер понял резко, вместе со свободным вдохом, что никакой кусок бы в горло не залез.   
_Тяжело есть, когда все мысли не о еде, ага._  
— Н-нет. Спасибо.   
— Сколько благодарностей, Паркер.   
Смотреть ему в глаза казалось тяжелее с каждой секундой. Пора сваливать.  
— Никогда не будет лишним...  
— Показать, что ты хорошо воспитан.  
Питер вскочил на ноги, снова повторяя трюк со стулом. Почти роняя его. Квентин встал следом, собирался проводить. Питер шёл к двери, стараясь не вжимать голову в плечи.  
Утром всё казалось не таким — слишком настоящим, никак не припудренным усталостью и разыгравшимся воображением. Утром всё представлялось немного жутким, пугающим тем, насколько Питер загонял себя в облака, пусть те были совсем не сказочными.  
От красного сигнала, что Питер посылал самому себе, становилось тяжело передвигаться, но мысли ничто не могло остановить. Вцепился в ручку, едва не вжался лбом в саму дверь. Сам себя не понимал. Квентин не мешал, хотя стоял уж очень близко. Питер дышал запахом, что окутывал его всю прошедшую ночь.   
_Не мог надышаться?_  
Не мог осознать, что осмелился на подобное. И не мог поверить, что Квентин ему позволил. Лёд не треснул, Питер не попал под воду.   
_Точно?_  
— Паркер.  
Питер ожидал касания. Лёгкого, поддерживающего, к плечу, к локтю, к пальцам — к чему угодно. Квентин его или просчитывал хорошо, или просто отказывался вести себя согласно чужой программе, если и касался, то только лишь голосом. До самых мозгов доставал, оставлял там чёрные точки.  
— Останься, поешь. Обещаю, никаких шуток.  
 _Останься, останься, останься на завтрак и на всё, что будет после.  
Вали нахуй, Питер. Сейчас же._  
— Не могу, правда, нужно бежать, — поэтому-то и вцепился в ручку.  
Больше ни слова не сказали друг другу, на улице Питер вздрогнул от ветра. Когда дошёл до станции, понял, что оставил у Квентина толстовку. Вернулся бы — мог получить и её, и еду, и, может, что-то ещё.   
Достал телефон, написал Мэй: _«я скоро буду, со мной всё в порядке»_.  
В ответ короткое: _«жду»_.  
Когда уже подходил к дому, телефон зазвонил. Пеппер.  
— Питер.  
— Это я.  
— Ответь ему.  
— Что?  
— Ответь Тони, я не собираюсь разбираться с _твоими_ проблемами.   
Бросил трубку, поставил на беззвучный режим. День только начался, а он уже устал. И это ещё до встречи с Мэй. Задрал голову, щурясь на солнце.   
Я сделаю для тебя всё.  
Ему требовался ответ поумнее, и без увиливаний. И как можно скорее.


End file.
